Passionately Aggressive: Redux!
by filtered
Summary: Tatsumaki, a teenager with tired eyes but a good heart has his life changed forever when he runs into a certain purple-haired girl who steals his heart faster than the dictionaries that she throws. But tensions rise as Tatsu discovers that Kyou has the eyes for Tomoya. How will Tatsu be able to win over his first love? Rewrite of past Fanfic! Part 2 coming soon. Story is OCxKyou
1. Chapter 1: The Narcoleptic

**Welcome to the Fanfic _Passionately Aggressive: Redux! _by filtered. This is a remake of my past Fanfic with the same name. The story is told in a much different and better way than the past fanfic. Characters and events from the previous one will be included. _Passionately Aggressive_ will remain posted and reviews for both are always appreciated. Have a nice read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**The Narcoleptic

He was tired. He was always tired. This proved to be ironic considering that he was in a stupid garage band. _At least _I_ think it's stupid..._ He was a narcoleptic, despite the protests from his parents.

"You don't go to sleep at a good time!"  
_(I go to sleep at 5 pm every_ _afternoon)_

"You play around too much with that stupid band of yours!"  
_(We have rehearsals every other day for three hours)_

Blah, blah, blah. He trudged down a hallway near the gym after school, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He needed sleep. Again. He couldn't wait for his nightly routine; walk into his dorm room, plop his bag down on the floor near his bed and lie down and sleep. Rehearsals killed him again today and his throat (very raspy) was dead tired from singing (he tried his best to not yawn while he sang... it worked well). As he heard his footfalls echo in the hallway, he heard another sound coming form the gym as he passed the doors. It was a slight pounding, like a basketball hitting the floor. _Who would still be at the school this late in the afternoon__?_ Tatsumaki Karagae shrugged, his curiosity getting the best of him. He opened the gymnasium doors, not knowing that what he would see would change his life forever.

His eyes went straight to her hair, a beautiful shade of purple tied into a ponytail. They scanned her body as she jumped and threw the basketball, her chest bouncing slightly in her gym uniform. Tatsumaki never remembered if the ball she threw actually scored, but at this moment in time it was the furthest thing from his mind. He closed his gaping mouth as she landed, turning her head to look at who was watching her.

"What're you staring at?" She asked with a half-smile.  
Tatsumaki kept a blush off of his face, much to his relief. He searched his brain for the right words. "N-nothing, I was just surprised to see someone in the gym this late."  
"Oh, that makes sense. Here I thought you were staring at me for... other reasons." Tatsumaki instantly found himself scared of this girl. "Anyway, I was just practicing in here. You?"  
Tatsumaki shook his head. "It's... it's really stupid. I'm sort of part of a little band and we sometimes practice in the auditorium. Rehearsals ran a little late." He tried desperately to keep his eyes from staring at the cute little ribbon in her hair.  
"Okay. Listen, could you watch my things? I'm going to get dressed." She nodded to her bag resting on the wall. She looked back at him, her eyes lowered. "I can trust you, right?"  
"Yeah."  
A smile reappeared on her face. "Thanks!"

As she walked away towards the locker rooms, Tatsumaki sat with his back against the wall, hugging his knees. _I'm in love. God help me, I'm in love. _He put his head between his legs and sighed, thoughts filling his head. Thoughts of holding hands with her, hugging her, even _kissing _her. _Calm down, you don't even know her name yet. At least get that far before you start thinking like that... _he heard footsteps five minutes later and raised his head, seeing the girl in her school uniform. Her purple hair was now untied and flowing down her back.

"Hey! Thanks for watching my things."  
"No problem."  
"I suppose since you've done a task like this for me, you may meet my acquaintance. I'm Kyou Fujibayashi."  
"...Tatsumaki Karagae. Yes, I know how that sounds."  
She giggled. "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
She smiled and walked out of the gym. As soon as she was gone, Tatsumaki rested his head on his knees.

God, he was tired.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With the Demon

**CHAPTER 2**  
Lunch With the Demon

"You're really offering me food? From _your _lunch?"  
"It's not _my_ lunch, it's lunch I made for _you_. Now _eat_ it!"  
Tatsumaki could almost see the flames that sparked in Kyou's eyes as she offered (forced) him lunch. "Wait, you made _me_ lunch? Seriously?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Wow, that's... that's really nice of you."  
"Well, you're a friend. I make lunch for my friends."

Tatsumaki felt a slight blush creep up onto his face. _She did all of this... for me? I've only known her for a day and she's already making me food? Who is this demon?_

"Well," Tatsu stammered out, "I guess I can try some."  
"That's what I thought." Kyou handed him a pair of chopsticks, and Tatsu went for a roll of sushi.

When Kyou first asked Tatsumaki if he wanted to have lunch with her, he had taken it like a date; he stood frozen, his body littered with gooseflesh, his eyes ready to burst from their sockets. When Kyou told him that friends were coming, he was struck with realization and he felt himself lose all hope to live. It took him a few seconds (felt like hours) to get his spirits back up and politely accept. It was good enough that he was going to spend time with this strange and scary girl, regardless of who else was going to be joining them for lunch.

Tatsumaki of course lost hope again when he walked outside of the school and witnessed Kyou sitting on tablecloth preparing lunch, beautifully shaded from a tree, her lovely purple eyes sparkling.

"Hey!" She called, waving. "Karagae! Over here!"  
Tatsu took off his shoes and sat across from her. "Do you have lunch here every day?" He asked.  
"Yep! If you're wondering where everyone is..." she pouted. "They're late, except for one."  
"Hm? I don't see anyone."  
Kyou brought a small adorable boar from behind her. "This one. She's my pet boar, Botan. Say hello, Botan." The boar squeaked a "puhi" or two and jumped out of Kyou's arms. It ran towards Tatsu and jumped on his lap.  
"Wow! I'm surprised," Kyou said. "She doesn't usually react to people this way, especially guys. At least, except for..."  
"Except for...?"  
Tatsu looked closely at Kyou's face and almost thought he saw a blush. She shook her head quickly. "Nothing, never mind." That was when she brought out the bento and handed it to him.

And now, Tatsumaki, slowly chewing the sushi roll in his mouth, thanked his lucky stars that he was able to meet such a sweet and kind girl, who had the best type of personality, who- _*swallow*_

_THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE! IT'S LIKE MY TASTE BUDS ARE IN HEAVEN! THIS IS SO DELICIOUS I THINK I'M GOING TO..._

"Karagae? Are you... are you crying?"  
"What?" Tatsu noticed that he _was_ crying. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
"So, how was it?"  
"It was delicious! I had no idea you could cook!"  
Kyou blushed slightly and laughed. "Thank you, but really, it's nothing."  
"I mean it, this is the best lunch I've ever tasted."  
"Oh stop, I'm sure you've had better."  
"Kyou, there's one thing you need to know about me; I don't lie." _Idiot!_ "I'm serious about this."  
"Alright, alright." She looked down and saw Botan snuggling in Tatsumaki's lap. "Wow, she really likes you, doesn't she?" She put a thumb to her chin in a way that Tatsumaki adored.  
_She looks so sexy... gah, why am I thinking those things again?_  
"Yeah, she does. I hope no one tries to eat her or anything, being a pig and all."  
"Oh, don't worry," she said with a devious smile on her face, "I don't think anyone will be able to get the chance." She pulled out a rather heavy looking dictionary and the two shared a laugh as a blue-haired boy walked over.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Oh, hey Tomoya," Kyou replied. "We were just having lunch. Why are you so late?"  
"I was just talking to Nagisa earlier. Did I miss anything?"  
"We already started eating, what do you think? Anyway, this is my new friend Karagae."  
Tatsumaki nodded. "Tatsumaki Karagae."  
"Tomoya Okazaki."  
_So she called him by his first name... they must be close... great. All I need is some competition... _Despite Tatsmaki's feelings, the rest of the lunch went rather well, even with a boar in his lap. He could see why Kyou would be so close with Tomoya; he was a very polite person and probably a good friend. _Oh well, I guess I can't complain about her friends considering I just met_ _her_. After lunch, Tatsu thanked Kyou for the food and was about to walk off to class when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Hm? A secret? I've only known you for a day, and-"  
"Are you going to keep it or not?"  
"Alright alright, fine. What is it?"  
"I just need to tell _someone_. Thing is, I sort of have a crush on Tomoya." Tatsumaki felt his heart crack a bit but held it together as Kyou kept talking. "The reason it's so hard to tell someone is because I'm trying to set him up with my sister Ryou..." her compassionate expression suddenly turned deadly. "_Don't tell anyone_. Got it?"  
"...Yeah, yeah I got it." Tatsu looked away, unaware that he looked as heartbroken on the outside as he did on the inside.  
"Tatsumaki?" Tatsu's eyes widened. _She called me... by my first name._ "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen, I have to get going."

As Tatsumaki Karagae walked away with his head lowered, Kyou placed a hand on her heart and whispered to herself: "The only other person who Botan ever got close to... was Tomoya..."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations Part 1

_No matter what I do  
No matter what I say  
No matter what I think_

_She loves _him...

For the first time in years, Tatsumaki couldn't sleep.

**CHAPTER 3  
**Revelations Part 1

He rested his back against a tree, his eyes heavier than usual. He hadn't shown up to practice yesterday, telling the band that he had a sore throat. That was the first lie he told that week. In actuality, he was hit with the harsh wave of depression, the realization that she loved another. _I suppose it's quite common for people to feel this way. Especially high-schoolers. _He felt the gentle breeze and couldn't help but smile at the utter peacefulness that the weather brought to counter his feelings. He heard the rustling of the leaves above and drifted away.

...

_(What are you doing? You promised you'd meet me)  
(Get your ass up!)_  
_(Are you even listening? You lazy little-)_

"-bastard!"

Tatsumaki slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyou kneeling in front of him.

"Ohuh?"  
"Ugh, what am I going to do with you when you're always so tired?"  
Tatsu yawned loudly. "I didn't get any sleep. Give me a break, would you?"  
Kyou gave Tatsu a rather hard punch on the arm. "You promised you would meet me for lunch, and I see you sleeping against a tree. What's wrong with you?"  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. You happy now?" He rubbed his aching arm. _Damn, she can punch._  
"Why do I even bother," she said, closing her eyes and sighing. "I didn't get a lot of sleep either." She sat next to Tatsumaki and rested her back on the tree with him. "What kept _you_ awake?" She asked with curiosity.  
"...Nothing, I just drank a lot of coffee last night and had a hard time going to sleep. You?" He noticed that Kyou's bangs covered her eyes a bit too well. "What's wrong?"  
"I shouldn't tell you. It's not fair of me to complain to you about my problem."  
"Kyou, you can tell me anything. What's the matter?"  
"I... I feel like such a horrible person right now."  
"What? Why?"  
"You know why. I'm setting my sister up with the boy who _I _like and..."  
"And?"  
"And..." Her hands clenched into fists and she almost screamed: "And I want them to fail!"

There was a long pause as the leaves rustled in the breeze again. Kyou calmed down and unclenched her fists.

"I feel like such a bad sister for feeling like this."  
"Kyou... you're not a bad person."  
"How do you figure?"  
"Well, for one, you're sacrificing the one you love so your sister can be happy. That takes a lot of courage. It's natural for you to have doubts like that. You're an amazing person, Kyou. Don't forget that."  
Kyou turned her head towards Tatsu, her expression an ironic mix of doubt and trust. "You mean it?"  
"Of course. Just keep going strong and everything will be okay. I promise."  
A smile reappeared on Kyou's face. "Thanks, Tatsumaki. For everything."  
_She called me by my first name again... and here I am encouraging her to keep loving Tomoya... to keep breaking my heart. _"Yeah, don't mention it."  
"Well, in that case... I have a favor to ask of you."  
"You mean an order?"  
Kyou winked. "Now you're catching on."

After school, Tatsumaki followed Kyou, Ryou and Tomoya on the way home. He was quite surprised at how much Kyou looked like her sister. _If it weren't for the hair length and the blue eyes... I could have fallen in love with the wrong person... _The plan was simple; get a good distance away from home and come up with an excuse so Ryou and Tomoya would walk home together. Tatsu decided to walk a few paces behind the three of them, feeling like a pawn in Kyou's game. When they reached a good distance, Kyou turned around towards Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki, do you mind helping me with a few errands?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Ryou, I'll see you at home." She turned towards Tomoya. "Take care of my sister, okay?"

Tatsumaki and Kyou quickly walked away from the pair, their plan a success. As they finished walking a block or so, Kyou stopped let out a deep sigh.

"That was pretty difficult."  
"You seemed to have things under control."  
"Barely..."  
"You feeling okay?"  
Kyou shook her head slowly. "No, not really."

_If only you freaking knew how much you're killing me right now... _"Damn it..." he growled without knowing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"...Nothing, I'm just exhausted. Listen, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Tatsumaki, what's the matter?" Her voice began to rise.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me, what's bothering you?"  
"_Nothing!_"

Another long pause followed as Tatsumaki could feel the harshness of what he told her. He began to cry soundlessly. _Thank God my back is turned._ _Pull it together you freaking wuss. _He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve as Kyou placed a hand on his arm. He quickly took his arm away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."  
"Tatsumaki..."  
"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Tatsumaki walked home, he rubbed his eyes again.

_Kyou... God, Kyou, I'm so sorry..._


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations Part 2

"You love me, don't you?"  
"What?"  
"Am I lying?"  
"I-I don't know w-what you're-"  
"Tell me the truth, Tatsumaki."  
"I am, I have no idea-"  
"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"  
"FINE, I DO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
"I want to hear _you _say it. _all_ of it."  
"...I love you, Kyou..."

**CHAPTER 04  
**Revelations Part 2

Tatsumaki woke up that morning, almost forgetting that he had spent the night in his own house instead of his dorm. _And for what? To feel ten times more depressed that the one I love likes someone else? What a waste... _memories began to flash in his mind; memories of yelling at her, memories of crying soundlessly with his back turned, memories of walking home with his head lowered. He got out of bed and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The dark circles were back.

Tatsumaki met Kyou while walking to his classes at school.

"Hey Tatsumaki."  
"Hm? Oh, hi Kyou."  
She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you..."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired."  
"Alright. You're having lunch with me again, by the way."  
"I am?"  
Kyou's eyes flared. "Yes. You are. Don't be late."

Despite what had happened yesterday, the lunch was still peaceful and delicious; the weather helped greatly. Neither Tomoya or Ryou showed up for lunch that day and Botan didn't even make an appearance. Tatsumaki felt claustrophobic being alone with Kyou, constantly resisting the urge to watch her eat. He tried to think of excuses to leave her, but they all played out the same way in his mind; a kick or punch in his face (he had already seen her beat up Sunohara about fifty times). The silence almost became unbearable before Kyou spoke up.

"Tatsumaki?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind walking with me and Ryou after school today?"  
"I don't know..."  
"You said you were really exhausted yesterday. Don't worry, there's no plan involved; Tomoya isn't walking home with us."  
"Alright, I guess so." _Another round of "break Tatsumaki's heart?" I should really be putting my foot down about this... but even after everything, I don't want to upset her...  
_"Listen... I'm... I'm sorry for getting you involved with my stupid plans... I know it's not fair that I'm throwing you into this."  
"It's okay Kyou, really."  
"So you'll walk home with us then?"  
"Yeah, yeah." He took another bite from the lunch Kyou made for him. _Delicious_.

Like the walk yesterday, Tatsumaki walked a few paces behind Kyou and Ryou. He wasn't in the mood for talking at all and was able to finish conversations with the two of them rather quickly. Kyou spoke up about halfway through the walk home.

"Tatsumaki, do you mind helping me with a few more errands?"  
"Sure, why not." _Why is she asking me again? Tomoya's not with us..._  
"Ryou, do you mind walking home by yourself? I really need Tatsumaki's help with this."  
"Oh, sure," she said timidly.

...

"Where are you taking me?" Tatsu asked.  
"Nowhere. Just shut up and keep walking."  
"Fine."

Kyou led him to an arcade and sat him down next to her in front of a game. There was an orb in the center of the machine.

"Enter your name."  
"What? Why-"  
"Do it!"  
"Fine, fine." He did as instructed and Kyou followed.  
"Now place your hand on the orb again."  
"Alright. I don't see the point of this, but-"  
"Now I put my hand here."  
Without warning, Kyou placed her hand on Tatsu's, almost making the latter jump. _Her hand is soft... please don't blush... whatever you do, please don't show her that you like her... _All of a sudden, the world began to fade and Tatsu's eyes began to close. _Damn it.. the narcolepsy... what's... going... on..._? Tatsumaki fell asleep, his head on Kyou's shoulder.

...

Kyou wiped tears from her eyes as she red the fortune that came out of the machine. She had been so focused on reading that she hadn't noticed that Tatsumaki had rested his head on her shoulder. _This whole time..._

_"I sort of have a crush on Tomoya... Don't tell anyone, got it?"  
"It's not fair for me to complain to you about my problem..."  
_

_"You're an amazing person, Kyou..."  
_

"All this time... he loved me... what the hell is wrong with me?" She looked and saw Tatsu sleeping on her. She smiled, her decision finally made. "Tatsumaki?"Nothing.  
"Tatsumaki, wake up." ... "TATSUMAKI!" She slugged him in the arm.  
"Ow! WHAT? What is... Kyou, why are you smiling at me like that?"  
"Well..." She suddenly wrapped her arms around the back of Tatsu's neck and pressed her body against his, causing him to blush madly. "...I found out your little secret."  
"Little..." _Oh shit. _"...I..."  
"You love me, don't you?"  
"What?"  
"Am I lying?"  
"I-I don't know w-what you're-"  
"Tell me the truth, Tatsumaki."  
"I am, I have no idea-"  
Kyou grabbed him by the tie and pulled him against her. "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"  
"FINE, I DO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
"I want to hear _you _say it. _all_ of it."  
He sighed deeply, still blushing. "...I love you, Kyou..."  
"...See, was that so hard?" She wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
"It doesn't matter, anyway."  
"Hm? Why not?"  
"Because... because you love _him_..."


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Neon Lights

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the Fic, a part 2 will be coming in December.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 05  
**The Kiss Under the Neon Lights

Kyou looked away, her heart breaking.

"Jeez, you sure know how to make a girl feel bad about herself," she told him.

"What, you think I'm lying? What's the point of having a crush on you if you like someone else?" Kyou said nothing, only lowered her head. Tatsumaki noticed that she was crying, so he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kyou..."

"...I know what it's like to have a crush on someone who likes someone else... that's the situation that I'm in right now."

"What?"

"Tomoya likes Nagisa. He's liked her for a while now. You know that."

"No, I _don't _know that. I don't hang around you guys as much as I do with my other friends."

"You mean your bandmates?"

Tatsmuaki rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I don't like calling them that, but... yeah. Listen, Kyou, I want you to make your decision about this. You being happy is all I really care about."

"I know that, you idiot." She grabbed him and hugged him tight. "That's why... I'm choosing _you_."

"Wait, what?"

She leaned in. "I'm choosing _you_ because you like me. I can't choose Tomoya because he likes Nagisa." She leaned in even closer, so that their noses were touching. "I should be liking the person who loves me."

Tatsumaki blushed madly, thinking of ways to escape the situation.

"Tatsu... I must have broken your heart... Iʻm so sorry..."

His eyes began to sting with tears but he shook them off. He looked into her purple eyes... and hugged her tight. "There's nothing that you could do... that would ever break my heart. You're a beautiful, strong girl and I'll always love you, no matter who you choose." He felt Kyou hug him back, the lights of the machine dancing in front of them. That was when Tatsu slowly released her, a half-smile on his face. Kyou looked into his eyes, seeing true compassion and understanding, and kissed him softly on his lips.

Tatsu lifted his arms in an attempt to grab her and push her off, but relaxed as Kyou slipped her tongue into his mouth, an eruption of pleasure beginning to form. Kyou brought her arms around his neck one last time, digging her fingers into his hair, relishing the tingling in her fingers. Tatsu moved his hands to her sides, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

_This feeling... there's so much, I can't... I can't take all of this... what happens if my narcolepsy hits? How am I supposed to deal with that? No... no, you're getting everything that you've ever wanted in this little arcade booth... just let everything go, keep falling... _

Kyou finished the kiss and released Tatsumaki, still smiling wanly.

"Tatsu?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. I really... I really needed that."

"You alright?"

"I think _you're_ the one who needs help, your face looks like it's about to explode."

Tatsumaki touched his cheeks, realizing that they were bright red and burning hot. He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just... nervous, as all."

"That's okay, you'll get used to it." She held his arm and nuzzled it.

"...The fortune... what did it say?"

"It said: 'two friends are close as can be, but there's a secret that one holds. One likes the other, but the other likes someone else. One traps his feelings while the other expels about the person they love. Maddening grief and sadness.'"

"My God... are all fortunes like this?"

"No, they're usually quite cheerful... I wonder... is this really how you felt when I was talking about my feelings for Tomoya?"

_There's no use hiding it now..._ "Yeah, sort of... but don't blame yourself."

"How can i not? It was selfish of me to-"

Tatsu placed a finger on her lips, something that he would do only one other time. "No. No more. Everything's good between us."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and squeezed with a painful grip. "It'll be more than just 'good,' Tatsu-kun."

Kyou's words echoed in his head. _Tatsu-kun... Tatsu-kun... Tatsu-kun..._

_What in God's name have I gotten myself into?_

...

Tatsumaki walked to school with his head lowered, this time due to lack of sleep and not sadness or grief.  
_(Maddening)_  
He had stayed up all night thinking of Kyou, remembering the kiss that they shared, remembering the hug, remembering her tears and how he was successful in stopping them flow. Every time that he lay on his side at night, he felt Kyou's softness when she held his arm close. He closed his eyes and thought of her as he walked on that cloudy winter morning, hearing his voice in his head, lost in her lovely-

"Tatsu! Hey, Tatsu!" He turned around and there she was, running towards him. _She's usually so damn aggressive, now she's acting like an adorable schoolgirl..._ He waved back.

"Kyou, what are you doing here? Don't you usually take your bike?"

"Well, I'd rather walk to school with you, since... you know..." She placed a thumb to her chin in that attractive way again and smiled.

Tatsu held his hand out, his face red. "Whatʻs up?" Kyou asked.

"Do you... wanna... hold hands?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?" He asked annoyingly.

Kyou grabbed his arm suddenly and without warning, making him jump. "I'd rather walk with you like _this_. It's more comfortable."

"...Okay."

"Tatsu?"

"Hm?"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, something that she only dreamed of doing with Tomoya just a few days ago.

"I love you."


End file.
